tabularasafandomcom-20200215-history
Energy Weapon Center
Category: Mires Category: Energy Weapons Center Category: Engery Weapons Center mission list Overview Energy Weapon Center is an Instance zone located in the Mires in Torden on planet Arieki. The Casso Weapons Facility, locally known as the Energy Weapon Center, is quite easy to access and all the missions are given by contacts inside. For any seasoned soldier who's handy with a gun, it's a short and sweet carnage of destruction. Intel Recon ;Top secret: :The Casso Weapons Facility is the Bane's primary manufacturing facility for Energy Weapons. They are supplied by the nearby Fluxite Mines, and are the main distribution channel for weapons on Mires. Because of these factors, the facility is considered a high priority military target. Missions _mission_list}} Beastiary * Level 28-30 Thrax Soldiers (as Thrax Rifleman, Footsoldier) * Level 28-30 Thrax Technician * Level 28-30 Thrax Grenadier * Level 28-30 Shield Drone * Level 28-30 Kael Master Sergeant * Level 27-30 Nitroglazer (as Nitroglazer, Nitroglazer Generator Defence) * Level 30 Overseer Xirnon, a Thrax Officer * Level 30 Caretaker Sergeant Zixno, a boss Thrax Caretaker * Level 30 Linker Commander Casso, a boss Thrax Linker * Level 28-30 Thrax Linker (final chamber only) * Level 28-30 Thrax Caretaker (final chamber only) A stalker is visible through a window but is not accessible. Walkthrough Casso Energy Weapons Center is probably the shortest instance in all of TaRa. It's unlikely that it'll take you more than half an hour to do unless you really manage to screw it up or have the IQ of a Kael. When you enter, one of the very first things you will see if the initial quest giver guy and the hospital/medic. Grab the first quest, where your mission is to shutdown the generator. At the very first intersection, take a left and blow up everything in that room. There will be a lazergate(unlocked) going east, take it. you will find yourself in a chamber between two long and narrow corridors. BE CAREFUL! Those corridors occasionally have a death-star-like beam of energy going through them; wait for the "shot" before going in. You get plenty of warning. There are also several "pits" in the floor you can use to hide from the beam. You will have to switch between the corridors due to the giant "lenses" which can't be jumped over. This is pretty easy though, and the only enemies in there are Thrax Technicians and Nitroglazers. Make your way east by doing a serpentine pattern between the two energy corridors and the small access rooms/corridors. Eventually you will make it to the generator room, where you will need to blow things up. the gen takes a while to blow up, so don't give up. You will get your reward through radio. (The generator is weak to Lightning but not to electricity weapons.) Go east past the generator room, you will find yourself on the top floor of the research section. You will get a new radio quest to find the datablade to shutdown some computer. A little to the north you will find a room full of bane. Kill everything and grab the datablade from the table. Afterwards, go interface with a nearby computer ( indicated on your map) and havoc will begin inside the base, three different kinds of alarms will sound, and things will go horribly wrong with all kinds of machinery (for the bane, that is), most notably a "farm" of Tesla Towers going crazy and zapping the Thrax and Stalker, forcing them to destroy the towers. Another radio mission sends you to surveillance terminals a little to the north to checkup on the rest of the base. After this, you will be sent to a big warehouse-like room to gather explosives and blow more stuff up. When you make it to the warehouse, the explosives are on top of the warehouse storeroom, top floor on the dead human corpse. Plant the explosives on nearby storage tanks, and kaboom, you're almost done. You will get another mission to go in the room directly west of you to take care of the commander and his minions. Like I said to my teamates there and then : "now THIS is MY KIND OF MISSION!". Go in the room and exterminate. You will then get this last mission completed, and you simply have to go south and talk to the commander at the entrance to get the last reward. Congratulations on yet another Bane installation blown to bits. By now you should be a pro at this. This took about 30 minutes to do, and most enemies were lvl 28 standard bane infantry, occasional caretakers, technicians, a bunch of nitroglazers, and the base commander and his minions were all linkers. This would have been a nice instance to do around level 29 to get that xp to 30... at 31 it was a piece of cake for me and my 2 friends to do, and we completely bulldozed. Enjoy...--Stargrazer 23:38, 8 December 2007 (UTC)